Atarashi Pantheon
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Atarashi Pantheon Religion is a strong part of life in Atarashi, regardless of whether someone is Seijo, Kijutsu, Himitsu, or Meiji (though it is no secret that the Himitsu and Meiji are more religious than most). Atarashi has no religious diversity, the only religion being that of the Pantheon. Some people consider themselves Atheists and do not believe in the Pantheon, but those people are few and far between (and they are usually smart enough not to discuss their religious views). Speaking out against the Pantheon results in severe punishment, sometimes death. Worship The most common method of worship is through a series of little prayers spoken when appropriate for each God (a prayer to Remas would be spoken if you are about to go to war, a prayer to Oranos is said when the dead are buried, etc). Generally speaking, intercessory prayers are not performed; the Gods are expected to do what they want, not what they are asked to do. Many Atarashi people have small alters in their home dedicated to the Gods where they make offerings during important celebrations. Marriage Marriage under the Pantheon is a Hand-Fasting Ceremony in which the couple's hands are fastened together by three married couples (who are close with, and chosen by, the couple themselves) with gold, silver, and white ribbons. It is customary for the parents of the bride and groom (assuming they are still married to each other, alive, and not estranged from the couple) to complete the binding of the silver and gold ribbons respectively. The binding of the white ribbon is typically done by a newlywed couple. Any couple which contains a partner who has previously been divorced is not permitted to complete any of the ribbon bindings (though widowers who remarried are) as it is believed it will bring bad luck to the marriage of the new couple. After the fasting is complete, some couples exchange rings, though there are some who do not need such a physical daily reminder. Once the entire ceremony is complete, marriages in Atarashi are followed by offerings to the Gods (in particular Salrynn and Zephyr) and lavish feasts. Relationships Marriages in Atarashi, especially those entered into under the Pantheon, are expected to be monogamous and heterosexual first marriages. It is not permissive for homosexuals or divorcees to marry under the Pantheon nor are polyamorous relationships accepted. However, given that homosexual relationships, divorce, and polyamory are not outlawed in Atarashi, and the country is relatively accepting if it is not aired like wet laundry, there are ways for such couples to get married, just not in the lavish ceremonies that one would typically have in a Hand-Fasting Ceremony. Widowers do not face the same prejudice and can remarry. Infidelity, though it does occur in Atarashi, is frowned upon in a marriage. It is always kept secret so as to avoid public shame, even though it does occur. Dymas KING OF THE GODS. GOD OF JUSTICE, ORDER, TRUTH, AND FAIRNESS. The God of Truth and Justice, and the King of the Gods, Dymas is the brother of the God of War, Remas and the father of Oranos, Salrynn, and Zephyr. He is depicted as being strict, yet fair, one who doesn't waiver from a decision once it is made. It is believed that Dymas is always present during trials; this is a strong belief in Atarashi, and why it is so important to the people to hold fair trials to judge whether or not a criminal is guilty. Legends and stories from the time of the separation say that Dymas appeared to Edmund, the first King of Atarashi and a Batorumeiji during the witch trials. They say that Dymas sent warnings to Edmund, advising him to hide the Arukan and protect them from persecution. Stories passed down for generations say that Dymas warned Edmund to keep the worlds separated until such time as it was safe once more, but that this time would not come to pass in Edmund's lifetime. The people of Atarashi believe that Dymas appeared to King Damon twelve years ago, advising him that it was safe to breach the veil between Celestia and Earth once more. Leilah QUEEN OF THE GODS. GOD OF CHAOS, TRICKERY, AND DECEPTION. Depicted as a little, athletic, old woman, Leilah is a Goddess who is hugely respected by those who dedicate their entire lives with the goal of acquiring and dispensing goods. Calling for the aid of Leilah before travelling with goods is common, seeking her protection along the journey. It is often forgotten that Leilah is also the guardian of all contracts, ones made by Gods and Mortals alike. Beyond this, however, very little is known about this Goddess in the modern day, and many are of the opinion that it is better that way. While her husband, Dymas, is worshipped throughout the year, there are no longer celebrations dedicated to the Queen of the Gods and there are those (in particular her Acolytes) who believe that this has angered her and that Leilah's return will spell doom for the rest of the world. Many in Atarashi dismiss them as extremist fools who want to see the religion shift to Leilah alone. Leilah is known for her narcissistic and jealous tendencies. It is said that she is merely waiting until it is her time to inherit the throne of the Gods. Oranos God of THE DeAD, DEATH, AND THE UNDERWORLD. The God of the Underworld, Oranos is often depicted as a charming and suave God who makes the transition to the Underworld seem like a wonderful deal. The Underworld is not a beautiful place to be, however, even for those who have lived a sin-free lifestyle. While it can be made more bearable, allowing for a somewhat peaceful death, it is not heaven. Oranos is the reason that many Atarashi warn against making deals or swearing to sell your soul. In addition to his charming nature, Oranos is often described as being narcissistic and egotistical. Most prayers said for the dead are less about the dead and more about boosting Oranos' ego. It is said that the more Oranos' ego is boosted, the better your deceased relatives will be treated in the Underworld. There are those who abide by the old tradition of leaving coins over the eyes of the deceased in order to pay Oranos, bribing him in addition to praying to him. Oranos is believed to be the God who lifts the veil during Samhain, allowing relatives to pass through the physical plane, and many offerings are left for him among those left for the dead. Just in case. Salrynn Goddess of NATURE, LIFE, BIRTH, AND NEW BEGINNINGS. The Goddess of the Earth, Fields, and the Harvest. The Goddess of Life, the Home, and Birth. The Goddess of Family. There are many titles that can be applied to the Goddess Salrynn but one thing is for certain, she is the direct counterpart to the God of Death himself, and the only one who knows how to control him. Salrynn is believed to join the world in Spring as a Virgin and to leave the Earth in Winter as an Old Maid before her life cycle starts again the following Spring. Though Salrynn and Oranos are partners, in the end he shall take her life too. Salrynn is worshipped at many celebrations during the year and offerings are left for her to bless harvests and food supplies. Salrynn is the Earth Mother, kind but fierce and not gentle in the way that one might think. She is not afraid to bring a storm to destroy crops of those who are lazy for she knows that something new will grow in its place. She believes in fairness and in rewarding those who work hard for what they want. Remas God of WARFARE, VICTORY, AND STRATEGY. While there are many different artistic depictions of the Great God Remas, there are two things that all artists, priests, and religious scholars agree upon: Remas is never seen without his armour and stands over twenty feet tall. Remas is said to have been the first Battlemage to have ever walked the Earth, and he is said to have been the greatest Battlemage in history. Scholars would agree that he once existed, as several Batorumeiji have been recorded with such a name in history. To some, Remas is the ideal, something to strive towards. He is a powerful, invulnerable, and blood thirsty being who solves all of his problems with violence. Others see Remas as more strategic and nuanced. There are those who believe that he does not relish in battle but, instead, believes in just wars and that he will not necessarily bless the aggressor in a conflict. Next to his wife, the Goddess Zephyr, it is said that Remas is the most diplomatic of the Gods despite his reputation. Zephyr Goddess of PEACE, PROSPERITY, AND DIPLOMACY. Daughter of Dymas and wife to Remas, Zephyr is a Goddess who is not often worshipped until a war has ended or some great victory has been achieved. She is considered to be a Goddess of Diplomacy, of Peace and Prosperity and it is said that she and her husband can never exist on Celestia at the same time. Often considered to be a shy Goddess, Zephyr prefers to keep to herself, but is always around to bless those who show considerable creative and intellectual talent, as well as those who pray to her for diplomatic advice. Zephyr, above most other Gods and Goddesses, understands the need for balance. Without War there cannot be Peace, without tragedy there cannot be comedy, and without death there cannot be life. She understands that all things must change in time, and the people who spend their days worshipping her understand this too. She is the mind to Remas' body, the calm after the storm of her husband has passed, and the good that comes from everything bad. It is rare to see Atarashi outwardly worshipping Zephyr unless they are Meiji of the Knowledge domain or have just ended a war.